


reason

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apart of a Kuroshitsuji Crack RP AU, Aster muses about the Orthello adopted him, For stinkycouchperson, Found Family, Gen, Gift Fict, Happy White Day!, Kuro Coup de foudre, Minor Violence, No crack in this fic though, Out of Character, Undertaker is Aster's grandfather, Well actually kind of crack due to the events mentioned???, cannibalism mention, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀꜱ ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜɪɴᴋꜱ ʜᴇ'ʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴏꜰ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ, ᴏᴛʜᴇʟʟᴏ ꜱᴛᴇᴘꜱ ɪɴ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡɪꜱʜ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴇ.AUTUMN'S BLOG: https://stinkycouchperson.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Othello
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Kudos: 5





	reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickening_grelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickening_grelle/gifts).



> Happy White Day, Autumn! (https://stinkycouchperson.tumblr.com/) I'm your secret admirer. I hope you enjoy, hon! 💙

"Earl...?" 

I sighed, hearing the voice that had become familiar only in the past few weeks, ever since he had made a point to stay and help out around the manor, thanks to all the irritating new things happening around the bloody place. "Oh, my. What a surprise. Othello, correct?"

An awkward smile appeared on the seemingly-younger man's lips, earning a slight nod. "That'd be me!" He told me. "Sorry for Mister Undertaker, recently...him randomly showing up and all. I've been trying to get rid of em' for a while now!"

I looked at him, cocking my head to the side in a bit of surprise. "I don't know why you're even trying, but I'm thankful, nonetheless. That man is hopeless- he does realize that even though he is my grandfather, he's not welcome here, right? After all the things he's pulled, I think it's right to be wary."

"I can't help but agree! From what I've witnessed," Othello started, first suspiciously looking around for /presumably/ Undertaker, before looking back to me. "He's defiantly not all there - but I do suppose that anyone with a working brain could tell you that."

I tried my best not to, but only a minute later and Othello cracking yet a few more jokes, I laughed. Covering my mouth, I smiled like a complete idiot and turned around from the scientist, truthfully rather embarrassed. I stood there for a bit, muffling my laughter, practically feeling Orthello's grin on my back.

"What's so funny, Earl?" He asked, smiling as he crossed his arms. "You know, today in of itself has been kinda funny...first, you act all informal like, as if we haven't been through hell and back with Mister Undertaker...you know, with the whole...brain injury...cannibalism...toe-nail eating debacle -"

"Hey!"

"Whaaaat~?" He asked, smiling awkwardly as I felt myself turn a rather embarrassing shade of red due to the sheer, crippling embarrassment. 

"I thought we all agreed to never speak of that again!" I said, finally turning around. "It's been what, almost a few weeks since? I'll never bloody live that down! The fact that you forgave me after that mess is astonishing!"

"I..." Othello paused, cocking his head to the side for a second as he struggled to find his words. "Well...yeah, what happened was sorta...how do I put this-"

"Mad?"

"Uh-"

"Disgusting?"

"I-"

_"Repulsive?"_

"All of those, and more," he told me with both a laugh and a shrug. "But even then, what happened was literally never even your fault-"

"Othello, I beg your pardon - _I bit off a chunk of your arm-_ "

"And? My arm repaired itself. I don't know if you forgot, but I'm a reaper. That and Mister Undertaker is out of his mind - not that it's anything new or anything...I knew he'd go far to get some things he wanted. Your brother prooves that. It's just that...going out of his way to slam you into walls....repeatedly, in the head...encouraging you to be violent...allowing you to be violent - giving you your gun while you're not all there...things like that." He said, an annoyed groan escaping his lips. "Speaking of which, I apologize that you weren't taken to the hospital sooner."

"It's fine...I got there eventually, didn't I...? Thanks, by the way. Without you, I'd still be talking like a toddler, ankle-deep in toe-nails and the blood of my grandfather's enemies." 

"You know, the more you say it out loud the more concerned I become for you." 

"Eh, it's what I get for being born into a family of loonies. It's fine. Whatever happened, happened."

"You shouldn't say that, Earl. What happened was horrible! I know a lot of people here don't think straight, but seriously...You shouldn't be around people like Mister Sebastian or Undertaker. They don't care about your problems...what you need- they just wanna get things outta other people with no consequences. You know, for their shitty agenda."

"I...know...but what choice do I have, other than to just suck it up?" I asked him, a little sigh escaping my lips as I half-hazardly stuffed my hands into my suit pockets. 

Othello crossed his arms, and stood there, like a statue, seemingly lost in thought. 

I, myself, found me thinking as well. I had an idea, but I doubt he'd ever agree to it. It was mad, anyhow. Since when had ever even started suggesting this stuff to myself? Unlike with all the things I could usually pull...this one actually, for once, sounded quite...how do it put it?

Mad?

Stupid?  
  
  


Wistful...

Yearning, maybe?

It was stupid, but I was tired of being treated like I was some kind of gullible, stupid, bratty dolly. I thought back to the days Sebastian and I had gotten off track and wandered somewhere (Usually thanks to my Grandfather's idiotic...er, insane hijinks). 

I'd often watch the children at the parks we'd occasionally come across, after getting something to eat, or escaping his (my Grandfather's) clutches. I had always used to force myself not to think about it...but now, I couldn't help myself any longer.

_'I wonder what it's like,'_ I'd often think, walking past a happy group of children and their parent, happily making their way through the lush park Sebastian and I happened to be in at the time, dying to finally get home...despite knowing that back at home, it wouldn't be much better. 

I wanted to know what it was like, to have a mother and father.

I had already had them...well, I did, back a few years ago - but that had been then. This was now. I needed them more than ever, but they weren't here anymore...and talking to a gravestone could only offer me so much comfort. 

I felt so stupid...childish for wanting parents again like it was a problem that I wanted that. Up until I started thinking about it again, I hadn't ever even really realized that I was an orphan. Yes, I knew - but it was more....pushed back, if that makes any sort of sense.

I looked over to Othello, my heart starting to race. The question was on the tip of my tongue. I could _feel_ it. I _needed_ to say it. But what would _he_ say in return? 

Burying my hands deeper into my pockets, I looked to the ground, slowly gathering up the courage. If I wanted to ask, I couldn't just wait forever. _Forever_ for me was never an option!

"Othello...?"

"Hm...?" 

"I have an idea, but I doubt you'd go along with it."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Othello looked up to me, clearly curious. "I find that hard to believe, Earl. I don't know if you noticed, but I come with quite a few...well, to put it simply, insane ideas."

"Yes, but this is...different. By a lot."

"What do you mean? You must be serious."

"When am I not?"

"Well, recently-"

I gave him a look, pulling my hands out of my pockets and placed them on my hips in annoyance. "We're not talking about that!"

"Fine, fine," he said, stifling a chuckle as he raised his hands in defense. "What is it? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's a swell idea - maybe better than one of mine! After all, with all this crazy stuff going on, when you're not being hit in the head, your actually the most sane."

"Impressive."

He gave me a kind smile and unfolded his arms. "Well, it's the truth!"

I nodded, and looked to my buckled shoes for a moment, gathering my plans. I had to do this now. If I didn't do it now, then would when it happen. "Would you adopt me?"

"Would I what?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I...Earl, why me?!" Othello asked me, clearly, completed dumbfounded. "Out of everyone. me...? I'm not fit to raise someone as important as you! The fact that I'm talking to you this...this casually is improper! Besides, I don't want to embarrass you! I'd be-"

"Stop putting yourself down...You're none of that." I told him, offering the reaper a sort of awkward smile. "From the time I spent with you, you've been a good person despite...the mad things that happen around here. I'm baffled that you haven't run away!"

He paused for a moment and then smiled. "I mean...why would I leave you behind? Seems pretty responsible! Especially because your butler is..."

"-Insane?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. How do you even trust him?"

"I don't."

He snorted, and covered his mouth, trying to hide his smile. "Fair enough...but-" he shook his head, making himself stop. "I...I've never raised anything before! How do you know I'd be a good dad?"

"I have a feeling, let's just say that," I told him, somehow feeling a bit...hopeful? "Only if you're up for it, that is."

Othello sighed and nodded. "How long has it been since you had anyone to well..rely on? I heard you lost your parents a few years ago? I'm really, really sorry..."

"Since then, yes. Sebastian isn't much of a parent, let alone a guardian..." I confessed, pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket, and showing it to him - it stating Sebastian to be my guardian, where the line required a signature. 

I didn't know what I expected, but before I knew it, Othello was reaching over - and soon enough, the paper was in his hands. he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He walked over to the nearby wall, and using it as a desk, held the paper with one hand, and with the other, scribbled out Sebastian's name and put his, all with a goofy smile on his face. 

He took it off the wall, and took a look at it, grinning like an idiot before practically shoving it in my face, in pure excitement. "Better, Earl? I think it has a much better ring to it!"

I stood there, in front of the reaper in pure shock. Unknowingly, tears pricked the corners of my eyes, as he enveloped me in a warm hug. 

"Much, _much_ better..."


End file.
